1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to lamps and particularly to novelty lamps, the body of which is formed of some other device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has long been known to modify various devices so that they form the body of a lamp. However, it is believed that the prior art does not teach a lamp formed from an old-fashioned hand-type water pump and having a switch operated by up and down movement of the pump handle to simulate the old-fashioned pump operation.